


До скорой встречи

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Скай обворожён юной принцессой Андроса и хочет сделать всё, чтобы встать на её защиту.





	1. Принцесса Андроса

Принц Скай и его родители, король Эрендор и королева Самара, прибывают на планету Андрос в как обычно пышном, богатом и знатном стиле, как традиционно и подобает это делать королевским особам, приглашённым на другую планету по случаю торжества. Какого конкретно — маленький Скай сам так и не может понять, но это определённо связанно с сотрудничеством Андроса и Эраклиона. Об этом часто упоминает его отец, важно наставляя сына по пути до замка. Скай должен вести себя сдержанно и благородно. Как и подобает настоящему принцу. Несмотря на свой возраст — мальчику всего тринадцать лет — он послушно кивает на все наставления своих строгих родителей. Сам он не то чтобы в восторге от этой поездки. Ему бы доставило куда большее удовольствие, если бы он смог остаться на родной планете и вместе с лучшим другом Брендоном веселиться и играть, как это обычно делают все дети его возраста. Однако ему нужно быть здесь, поэтому он должен вести себя подобающе.

Когда украшенная золотом карета доставляет их до замка, перед Скаем предстаёт королевский дворец Андроса, как будто вместе с небольшим островом, на котором он расположен, подвешенный над водой. Его главная лестница поднимается прямо из океана, а само величественное здание отражается тенью в глади бьющих о фасад волн. Андрос — одна из планет измерения Магикс, на девяносто процентов покрытая водой. Выйдя из кареты, Скай оборачивается в сторону моря — прохладного, таинственного и полного жизни. Он вдыхает полной грудью и чувствует морской воздух, пронзающий собой всё вокруг. Возможно, ему ещё сможет здесь понравиться.

Королевской семье Эраклиона выделяют отдельные комнаты во дворце. Скай начинает немного скучать. Торжество, на которое они приехали, состоится вечером, а его родители сейчас пойдут на королевский приём со знатью Андроса. Ему там присутствовать нет особой нужды, потому что будут обсуждаться какие-то взрослые и скучные политические вопросы, так что мальчик решает, что сможет ненадолго отлучиться от родителей и в одиночестве погулять по замку.

Выйдя из выделенной для него комнаты, Скай идёт прямо по коридору туда, куда глаза глядят. По дороге ему встречаются большие колонны и стены, украшенные узорами морских растений и цветов. Мальчику нравится морская атмосфера данного королевства. Он не был тут ни разу, но как только впервые вдохнул здешний морской воздух, сразу почувствовал что-то очень приятное… может, свободу? Здесь всё огромное и большое. Посмотришь в окно — не увидишь ничего кроме волнующихся волн и их морской пены прямо до самого горизонта. Невероятная атмосфера.

_«Брендону бы здесь понравилось… и Диаспоро тоже»._

Вспомнив о своих единственных друзьях на Эраклионе, Скай чувствует, что ему снова становится скучно и даже немного грустно. Он останавливается на месте, как вдруг слышит чей-то звонкий смех позади себя. Обернувшись, он замечает девочку примерно своего возраста. Смех, раздающийся эхом в просторном коридоре замка, принадлежит именно ей. Лицо девочки покрыто веснушками, а её рыжие волосы, заплетённые в две косички, развиваются на ветру, когда она пробегает мимо него. Мальчик с неподдельным удивлением наблюдает, как она скрывается из виду, завернув за угол, а затем слышит позади себя чей-то топот. Он не успевает обернуться, как кто-то сбивает его с ног.

Упав на ковёр, Скай растерянно поднимает голову и видит ещё одну девочку. У неё слегка напуганный взгляд, смуглая кожа и очень пышные кудрявые волосы, убранные в высокий хвост. Девочка совсем не похожа на ту, которая только что пробежала мимо него. Незнакомка явно королевских кровей, так как одета в очень дорогое на вид пышное платье, украшенное драгоценными камнями. Уже в своём возрасте она похожа на важную даму в кринолине, корсаже, лентах и кружевах. Однако детскость и наивность, отражающиеся в лице, а также огоньки задора, в данный момент смешанные с налётом растерянности, выдают её истинный возраст и заводной характер.

Девочка кратко извиняется и протягивает Скаю руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Он всё так же непонимающе смотрит на неё снизу вверх, но позже всё-таки принимает помощь. Когда он встаёт, то чувствует, как большие тёмно-серые глаза незнакомки быстро изучают выражение его лица. Не найдя в нём злобу по отношению к себе, она кидает мальчику быструю улыбку на прощание и, отвернувшись, бежит в ту же сторону, что и девочка с рыжими косичками.

— Подожди меня, Энн! — с задорным смехом кричит незнакомка в длинном платье.

Скай так и остаётся стоять, смотря ей вслед.

 

* * *

 

Самое красивое — огромная люстра из золота и хрусталя, свисающая с высокого потолка в тронном зале, где проходит торжество. Маленький Скай, специально одетый в официальный наряд по случаю, задирает голову и смотрит прямо вверх, на люстру, переливающуюся разными оттенками золотого. Ему очень нравится то, как украшен зал, нравятся изысканные гости в утончённых нарядах и дорогие закуски, однако ему абсолютно точно не нравится, что здесь он единственный ребёнок. Кругом полно взрослых, строго смотрящих на него сверху вниз, но ни единого ребёнка его возраста.

Сначала мальчик пытается отыскать взглядом ту красивую девочку, что сегодня сбила его с ног, или хотя бы её рыжеволосую подругу, цепляясь за похожие черты, но в зале одни лишь взрослые высокопочтенные люди. Скай сожалеет, что не заговорил в тот момент с незнакомкой. Он старается держаться рядом со своими родителями, потому что никого больше не знает на этом торжестве. На подобных приёмах в замке Эраклиона обычно присутствуют дети, и чаще всего это Брендон и Диаспоро, лучшие друзья Ская, или кто-нибудь ещё из отпрысков королевских семей измерения Магикс. А здесь никого. Принцу Эраклиона становится одиноко, и он снова начинает жалеть о том, что его заставили посетить данное мероприятие.

Отчаявшись и поняв, что вечер будет очень долгим и нудным, Скай идёт по направлению к столам, накрытым огромным количеством хрустальной посуды и всякими необыкновенными вкусностями. Подойдя к ним, он поднимает взгляд и замирает на месте. Там, за самым главным столом, предназначенным для королевской семьи Андроса, сидит та самая незнакомка со смуглой кожей и вьющимися тёмными волосами. Губы мальчика трогает улыбка, а на душе становится легче. Приглядевшись, Скай замечает, что девочка явно скучает — точно так же, как и он сам считанные секунды назад. От былого озорства и задора в её взгляде больше не остаётся и следа. Она то и дело поглядывает в сторону выхода, скучающе опираясь щекой о собственную руку. Мальчик отлично понимает это чувство. Его будто бы озаряет: она точно так же грустит, потому что одна! Он сразу же хочет подойти к ней, обрадовавшись такому раскладу, но девочку вдруг окликает крупная широкоплечая женщина в простой одежде — скорее всего, слуга, мысленно подмечает Скай — и начинает ругать за то, что «так сидеть не подобает настоящей принцессе!». Услышав заветное слово «принцесса», мальчик сразу понимает, что эта незнакомка, должно быть, принцесса Андроса, раз она сидит за главным столом. Отец Ская уже говорил ему по дороге до замка, что у этого королевства есть принцесса, но мальчик не придал его словам особого значения.

Тем временем взгляд юной принцессы становится испуганным. Она сразу же выпрямляется, подняв голову, и произносит краткое:

— Да, мадам.

Скаю становится жалко девочку, особенно когда эта строгая крупная женщина, — он мысленно решает, что это гувернантка — несмотря на извинение принцессы, продолжает повышенным тоном читать ей лекцию о том, что ей абсолютно недопустимо держать локти на столе, а уж тем более сутулиться. Девочка сидит прямо, опустив взгляд, но не смеет перебивать мадам. Скаю самому становится не по себе от этой строгой женщины, но он не знает, имеет ли право вмешиваться в их разговор.

— Скай, подойди сюда! — вдруг слышит он не менее строгий голос своего отца.

Обернувшись, мальчик видит, как король Эраклиона делает жест, чтобы он подошёл ближе. Кинув ещё один взгляд на юную принцессу, хмуро выслушивающую лекцию от собственной гувернантки, Скай послушно идёт к отцу и матери, важно стоящим около королевского трона. Мальчика официально представляют королю и королеве Андроса. Он мысленно подмечает, что они имеют очень сильное внешнее сходство со своей дочерью, а затем вежливо здоровается, поклонившись.

— Мы подумали, что тебе стоит познакомиться с нашей дочерью, принцессой Лейлой, — произносит с улыбкой королева Ниобе.

Узнав имя юной принцессы, Скай не понимает почему, но ему становится очень волнительно. Королева Андроса указывает в сторону главного стола, за которым должна сидеть Лейла. Мальчик тут же оборачивается, но вдруг улыбка сходит с его лица. От принцессы не осталось и следа, а её гувернантка растерянно озирается по сторонам, не понимая, в чём дело.


	2. Как подобает настоящему принцу

Скай идёт по плохо освещённому коридору, направляясь в выделенную для него комнату. Настроение у него крайне плохое, так как на приёме было невыносимо скучно. Вечер коту под хвост. Принцесса Андроса больше так и не появляется в стенах тронного зала, а все эти вежливые поклоны, нудные политические разговоры и напыщенность изнуряют мальчика так, что он, опустив плечи, едва разбирает, куда идёт. Но ему кажется, что всё же в верном направлении, так как огромные коридоры с высокими колоннами напоминают ему о собственном замке и он пытается ориентироваться по воспоминаниям.

Ненароком в сознании снова всплывает юная принцесса с большими тёмно-серыми глазами. Мальчик не знает почему, но ему очень хочется познакомиться с ней, узнать о ней… всё что угодно, только бы увидеть её вновь. Родители девочки были в недоумении, когда она исчезла посреди торжества, а гувернантка то и дело причитала, что «эта несносная девчонка, скорее всего, опять убежала танцевать». Мальчик до сих пор не может понять, что она имела ввиду. Да и устал он за сегодня.

Почти дойдя до своей комнаты, он слышит некий шорох и инстинктивно поворачивается в его сторону. Там, за полупрозрачной шторой, украшенной витиеватыми узорами морских растений, виден вход на балкон и чей-то силуэт. Силуэт небольшого роста, что мгновенно привлекает внимание Ская. Тихо подкравшись к входу, мальчик отодвигает штору и замирает на месте. К нему спиной стоит принцесса Андроса, подняв голову вверх и смотря на ночное безоблачное небо. Она в том же пышном платье, а её тёмные кудрявые волосы, собранные в хвост, едва трогает морской бриз. На улице давно темно, поэтому яркие звёзды, разбросанные по ночному небу, отлично видны с балкона. Судя по всему, юная принцесса рассматривает именно их. Слабый свет созвездий оттеняет её маленький силуэт на фоне мирно спящего во тьме моря. Скай ненароком засматривается на данную картину, затаив дыхание.

— Лейла, я здесь! — вдруг тишину прерывает девичий звонкий голосок, раздающийся снизу, и мальчик вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он вспоминает, что с задней стороны острова, на котором расположен королевский замок, есть небольшой сад. Видимо, именно на него выходит балкон.

— Тихо, Энн! — шикает юная принцесса, привстав на носочки, чтобы выглянуть из-за перил вниз. Затем она издаёт тихий смешок, видимо, наконец-то увидев свою подругу. Мальчику приятно слышать её смех, особенно на контрасте с тем, какой подавленной он видел её в тронном зале.

— Я буду ждать тебя здесь завтра утром, — произносит голос, обращаясь к принцессе. Скай тем временем не знает, куда ему деться, задумчиво смотря на спину Лейлы. Он слишком хорошо воспитан, а подслушивать — плохо. Настоящие благородные принцы никогда не подслушивают разговоры принцесс! Однако любопытство берёт верх.

— Но мадам запретила, — сомневается Лейла, всё так же облокотившись о перила и смотря вниз.

— Она никогда не сможет запретить тебе танцевать! — после этих слов снова раздаётся шорох, похожий на тот, который мальчик услышал, пока шёл по коридору.

Он видит, как Лейла машет рукой на прощание человеку, с кем была назначена встреча на завтрашнее утро, а затем делает шаг назад. Скай тут же пугается, потому что не хочет быть замеченным, и задёргивает штору. Однако он всё же успевает уловить, как тихо Лейла — почти шёпотом — произносит:

— Ты права…

Скай срывается с места и бежит в свою комнату, не уверенный, остался ли он незамеченным. К счастью, она находится недалеко. Забежав внутрь, мальчик закрывает дверь и старается отдышаться. То ли он слишком быстро бежал, то ли ещё что, но у него очень сильно стучит сердце. Скай облокачивается о дверь, не понимая, в чём дело, ведь у него отличная физическая подготовка и он хорошо умеет бегать на скорость. Когда мальчик успокаивается и приходит в норму, он садится на край кровати и смеряет взглядом окно, расположенное напротив. Звёзды на Андросе и правда красивы, думает он, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от внутренних переживаний о том, стоит ли ему как-то использовать только что услышанную информацию и идти завтра утром в королевский сад.

 

* * *

 

Родители Ская с королём и королевой Андроса заняты переговорами, а в замке хозяйствуют одни лишь слуги. Мальчику разрешают прогуляться по королевскому саду, что заставляет его одновременно и очень сильно обрадоваться, и почувствовать волнение из-за возможной предстоящей встречи с принцессой Лейлой. Что-то в ней будоражит Ская точно так же, как ветер будоражит морские волны Андроса. Мальчик пока не понимает, хорошо это или плохо, но его охватывает любопытство.

Стоит тёплый солнечный день. Небольшой остров, на котором располагается замок, с задней стороны полон цветущей зелени. Скай вдыхает полной грудью, смакуя это ощущение… опять оно. Ощущение свободы? Морской бриз сплетается с приятным ароматом листвы. В королевском саду слегка простовато, как может показаться на первый взгляд Скаю, в королевстве которого полно огромных обставленных разными дорогими скульптурами садов. Однако через некоторое время он понимает, что ему намного больше нравится прогуливаться здесь, чем в напыщенных садах у собственного замка, потому что атмосфера чувствуется совершенно иная. Свободная.

Вдруг мальчик останавливается на месте. Краем уха он улавливает что-то… мелодию? Да, какую-то очень красивую мелодию, раздающуюся с окраины сада. Любопытство снова настигает его и он чуть ли не бегом направляется в сторону звука. Там, за деревьями и большими кустами, он видит двух девочек, грациозно танцующих в тени замка. Музыка играет тихо, так как, видимо, они не хотят быть замеченными. Скай снова замирает, затаив дыхание. Лейлу пригласила на встречу именно та девочка с рыжими косичками, которая пробежала мимо, когда он впервые прогуливался по коридорам дворца. Её зовут Энн, кажется…

Скай выдыхает, переведя взгляд на Лейлу. Ленты и кружева на платье юной принцессы и её убранные в хвост пышные волосы развеваются на ветру, когда она кружится в танце вокруг себя. Глаза девочки прикрыты, уголки губ приподняты, а руки плавно скользят в пространстве в такт тихой мелодии. Драгоценные камни на её платье красиво переливаются на солнечном свете всеми цветами радуги. Скаю определённо нравится видеть Лейлу такой… такой счастливой. Да, невооружённым глазом видно, что юная принцесса по-настоящему счастлива в данный момент. И Скай тоже.

_«Она очень красивая…»_

Со стороны раздаются тяжёлые шаги, которые мальчик поначалу не замечает, мечтательно засмотревшись на танцующую принцессу. Обернувшись, он видит в десяти метрах от себя идущую в его направлении строгую гувернантку. Видимо, она всё-таки смогла услышать музыку.

В данный момент Скай пугается отнюдь не за себя, а за Лейлу и её подругу, которые танцуют за деревьями. Он не хочет, чтобы их ругали… особенно Лейлу. Снова. Даже не успев ничего сообразить, Скай вновь поворачивается и смотрит за деревья, а затем повышенным тоном — так, чтобы они смогли услышать, а гувернантка нет — предупреждает девочек, чтобы они бежали. Испугавшись, подруги вопросительно оборачиваются. Скай и Лейла сталкиваются взглядами, но этот момент не длится долго, так как принцессу хватает за руку Энн, подбирает с газона магнитофон и чуть ли не силком тащит за собой. Лейла ничего даже не успевает сказать, послушно последовав за подругой. Они скрываются из виду.

— Принц Скай, что вы здесь делаете? — сверху раздаётся грозный голос крупной женщины.

— Я… родители разрешили мне прогуляться по саду! — тут же выпаливает Скай, думая о том, что нужно обязательно отвлечь её внимание на себя.

— А вы случайно не слышали никакой музыки? — с подозрением подняв бровь, интересуется гувернантка.

— Никак нет, мэм.

— Что ж… — она вздыхает. — Я уверена, что вам стоит вернуться в замок. Ваши родители будут искать вас.

Скай послушно кивает и следует за гувернанткой. Он облегчённо вздыхает, стоит ей отвернуться. У него получилось. Он смог спасти Лейлу от наказания. Вдруг мальчик слышит чей-то стук позади себя. Он оборачивается и видит Лейлу, выглядывающую из-за ограды. Она машет ему рукой, улыбаясь вслед. Скай смущённо машет ей в ответ. Как подобает настоящему принцу.


	3. До скорой встречи

Придя в замок, Скай слишком занят довольствованием мыслями о том, что защитил Лейлу и её подругу. А ещё тем, что она заметила его и даже помахала рукой в знак благодарности. Мальчик чувствует себя настоящим героем. Правда он надеется, что принцесса, в конце концов, так и не была наказана и гувернантка не узнала, что она сбежала с подругой в парк, чтобы танцевать… А танцует принцесса очень хорошо.

Когда Скай остаётся наедине, он снова начинает бродить по замку, надеясь, что ему повезёт наткнуться на Лейлу, но найти её нигде не может. В обед, прямо перед отъездом, он, наконец, видит её. Королевские семьи Андроса и Эраклиона собираются за столом. Сев на своё место после формальных приветствий и поклонов, Скай ненароком поглядывает в сторону Лейлы. Девочка, узнав его, улыбается в ответ. Принцу становится очень стеснительно, но приятно.

Обед проходит обычным образом. За столом говорят о политической суматохе — из-за чего у Ская аж пропадает аппетит — и о том, как красив замок Андроса изнутри. Однако в один момент король Тередор, отец Лейлы, упоминает, что гувернантка ему сообщила, что слышала странную музыку в саду. Мужчина многозначительно смотрит на Лейлу.

— Но дорогой, музыка — это не так уж странно, — отмечает королева Ниобе, положив руку на плечо мужа. Скай мысленно с ней соглашается. Ему вообще непонятно, почему Лейла не может танцевать… У неё же это здорово получается. — Просто у принцесс есть и другие важные дела, поэтому мадам и беспокоится.

— Мадам уверена, что принцесса должна в посленюю очередь забивать себе голову этими глупостями, — произносит король Андроса серьёзным тоном.

Лейла хмурится, опустив голову.

— Не сутулься, дорогая, — поправляет её королева Ниобе.

— Да, мама.

Скай недовольно сжимает зубы и поворачивается в сторону своих родителей. Они безучастно трапезничают, будто даже не замечая разговора. Мальчик сводит брови и подаёт голос:

— Извините, Ваше Величество. На самом деле, музыка — это искусство. А принцесс ведь обучают искусству, верно?

— Искусству этикета, — парирует король Тередор, в то время как Лейла поднимает на принца Ская заинтересованный взгляд. — Это древняя традиция Андроса.

Вдруг мама Лейлы неожиданно улыбается, глядя на дочку и проигнорировав слова мужа:

— Но это правда. В старшем возрасте тебе придётся учиться не только искусству этикета, — она смотрит на короля Тередора, — но и многим другим вещам. Кто знает, быть может, и музыке?

Лейла молча поднимает на неё взгляд, в то время как Скай мысленно радуется словам королевы. В обеденном зале повисает тишина, которую лишь через некоторое время прерывает отец Ская, снова начав рассуждать на политические темы. Но Скай его даже не слушает. Он видит, как Лейла снова улыбнулась, кинув на него быстрый взгляд.

 

* * *

 

После обеда предстояло отбытие на Эраклион. Скаю нужно собирать вещи. Но ему уже не до этого. Мальчик ходит взад и вперёд по комнате, обдумывая произошедшие сегодня события. Он ужасно доволен, что дважды сумел защитить юную принцессу Андроса… он мог бы делать это всегда. Но пора уезжать.

Вдруг в дверь ритмично стучат. Скай вопросительно изгибает бровь, замечая, что кто-то подсовывает под дверь белый конверт без какой-либо печати сверху. Мальчик подходит к двери и слышит, как в коридоре раздаются отдаляющиеся шаги. Он выглядывает из комнаты, но там уже никого.

Мальчик пожимает плечами и закрывает дверь, подняв с пола конверт. Он разворачивает его и находит записку, написанную очень аккуратным и ровным почерком:

_**«Спасибо Вам за всё, принц Скай.** _

_**От принцессы Лейлы. Принцессы королевства Андрос».** _

Скай улыбается, вглядываясь в красивые буквы. Она запомнила его имя, хотя они так толком и не обмолвились и парой слов. Мальчик мысленно надеется, что они ещё когда-нибудь смогут приехать на Андрос… или её семья на Эраклион. Главное — встретиться снова, когда-нибудь.

Скай бережно складывает листок вдвое и прячет его в чемодан. До скорой встречи.


End file.
